The Legendary Pokemon Trainer
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: A young girl goes on a journey after seeing a legendary Pokemon and wants to capture and train all the legendary Pokemon out there becoming the legendary Pokemon trainer and meets Tobias in Sinnoh. She meets Ash and co as she visits Kento and has an encounter with Team Rocket. Well, let's see what happens please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back don't worry I will continue my other stories I ate no quitter I come up with this story when I was playing my Pokemon Y game and thought what if there was a trainer out there in the Pokemon world that goes on a journey after seeing a legendary Pokemon and wants to capture and train all the legendary Pokemon out there becoming the legendary Pokemon trainer and meets Tobias. Well, let's see what happens please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Alexis And Suicune**

Pokemon mysterious creature many people like pokemon researchers scientist try to learn more and more about them like how they evolve and why they evolve? So many questions that keep coming as more and more secrets come from the world of pokemon. From normal evolution to multi evolutions and assist evolution to Mega evolution. Legendary Pokemon were still the most secretive of all Pokemon and yet still many questions of Pokemon grows more and more.

"Huh? Mama, papa look it's a Pokemon." said a little girl with green eyes and purple hair. "It's funny looking with only one eye."

"Oh, a Z Unown Pokemon. Alexis, honey don't touch it. Unown are very unpredictable Pokemon." said the little girl's mother.

"They are? Are there more of them mama?" Alexis the little girl asked.

"Well, yes there are 28 different Unown, but let's leave this one alone it must've got lost. Oh, my... Alexis quickly into the house." Alexis's mother said with something appeared above them.

Alexis was grabbed by her mother out of the garden into the house. Alexis turn back to it was so quick, but light footed and looked beautiful when she saw Suicune one of the legendary dog Pokemon. Alexis looked straight into its red gentile eyes and it looked straight back into Alexis's green eyes. Today changed Alexis's life as Suicune went off with the Unown.

"Alexis, Claire are you two alright?" Alexis's father asked.

"I'm fine Alexis honey, are alright?" Alexis's mother asked.

"Mama, papa who was that Pokemon?" Alexis asked seeing Suicune was gone with the Unknown.

Alexis's parents looked at her and thought she was in stock as they took to see Professor Elm. Alexis was wondering around the lab seeing all the wonderful many Pokemon around her. From little baby Pokemon to big grown up Pokemon. She was smiling and laughing as she played with the Pokemon. Professor Elm couldn't see what the matter was until her parents explain what happen that morning.

"I see so you had rare encounter with an Unown and a legendary Pokemon? Oh, my Mrs. Bacall I like to ask you a few questions on both Pokemon." Professor Elm said getting his note pads out making Alexis's mother uncomfortable.

"Please, Professor Elm my wife and I want you to see to Alexis. We tried the human doctors, but they said come to you." Alexis's father Mr. Bacall said.

"Hm, I see by the look of it Alexis is over the stock." Professor Elm said playing with his glasses.

"Mama, papa it a picture of the Pokemon we saw. Excuse me can you tell what Pokemon it was, please?" Alexis said holding open a book with pictures of Pokemon politely.

"Suicune! You had an encounter with one of the legendary dog pokemon? Oh, my this is wonderful." Professor Elm said with excitement. "Mr. and Mrs. Bacall would you convincer of me to give this great offer. It seems Alexis is showing signs of a connection with Suicune not fear or tremor. In fact she could have a great career as a Pokemon researcher scientist on Legendary Pokemon."

"I'm not sure about this Alexis is too young for anything like this?" Mrs. Bacall said worried.

"Wait, I know a great place she could go. My old mentor I know I look young for my age, but I learn everything I know from him. Here!" Professor Elm said passing a leaflet to Mr. Bacall.

"Professor Samuel Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp for children age between 3 to 9 years old." Mr. Bacall said reading the leaflet out loud.

"What if you think dear?" Mrs. Bacall asked.

"Well, if it helps Alexis maybe this camp in Kento will help Alexis before she thinks about her career in life." Mr. Bacall said opening the leaflet up. "Summer is only a few weeks away will can sign her up. Looks like they got a lot of fun things for children to do while learning and meet other children. Let's do it send Alexis to this Pokemon summer camp."

Alexis was only five years old when she saw Suicune and it saw through her eyes her heart was pure and true as it watches over her. The child was young but will grow to become a great Pokemon master, but first like all trainers she must learn how to grow into a great Pokemon trainer before becoming a Pokemon master like the elite fours of all Pokemon leagues.

**Please review this chapter as we continue with the next chapter we go to Professor Oak's Pokemon summer camp in Kento and Alexis meet different Pokemon she never seen before and children from different regions around the world of Pokemon. Fan art coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back don't worry I will continue my other stories I ate no quitter I come up with this story when I was playing my Pokemon Y game and thought what if there was a trainer out there in the Pokemon world that goes on a journey after seeing a legendary Pokemon and wants to capture and train all the legendary Pokemon out there becoming the legendary Pokemon trainer and meets Tobias. Well, let's see what happens please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Summer Camp**

Alexis sat in a classroom filled with children from different regions and this was the first time she was away from her home Johto and parents. She felt a little nervous about this, but her mother did say if she felt home sick she could just give them a quick call over the phone. She knew the number to call them and she was starting to feel home sick. Then a voice shoot through her mind and Suicune's eyes went through Alexis's eyes; don't be afraid child. Alexis looked away wondering if it was her imagination because she was nervous.

"Good morning children I am Professor Oak." Professor Oak said with a smile and very dark grey hair. "Some of you are from other regions from around the world some of you know about your regions' Pokemon, but you are here to learn about other Pokemon from this region and many others. Yes, Nurse Joy."

"Hi, big sister." Said a little girl with hair in two loops.

"Hello children and hello little sister sorry Professor, but you have a phone call from your son." Nurse Joy said as Chesney passed a cordless phone to Oak.

"Chesney!" said Chesney with a smile.

"Hello! She did? Wonderful news yes I am in a class. I'll visit around four clock." Professor Oak said over the phone. "Thank you Nurse Joy as I start a new class I get a new grandson they named him Gary. Right, class let's get started with our lessons for today."

Alexis listen to every word she could get as Professor Oak explains about the different environments Pokemon live in. Pokéballs and different foods different Pokemon enjoy. Then he moved onto evolutions with increase the number of Pokemon and their many different forms. Alexis different realize Professor Oak notice her hand was in the air.

"Yes, you have a question?" Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Well, yes …" Alexis said blushing a little. "Erm, … How? Sorry, I'm nervous, but I once saw a Suicune and I told it was one of the Legendary dog Pokemon. I was wondering are there more legendary and can they evolved?"

"Ah, you're Alexis Bacall my old student Elm told me about you." Professor Oak said. "To answer your questions my dear in order there are many legendary Pokemon but the number is unknown to Pokemon researchers like me and we not sure ourselves if legendary Pokemon can evolve or are the final evolution forms themselves, and that children is why I and many other scientists are studying ourselves. Even we have many questions about Pokemon. That was why I teach as well to give you the chance to solve the mystery of Pokemon. Now let's break for lunch."

All the children cheered with joy glad it was lunchtime. Alexis was still wondering about what Professor Oak said to her; there are many legendary Pokemon but the number is unknown to Pokemon researchers like Professor Oak and they're not sure themselves if legendary Pokemon can evolve or are the final evolution forms themselves? Alexis wanted to learn more, more about the Legendary Pokemon as she eats her lunch.

"Huh?" Alexis said noticing children were around her.

"Did you really see a Suicune?" a boy asked.

"What was it like?" a girl asked.

"Did it attack you?" another girl asked.

"What was it like?" another boy asked.

"Hold on stop. Let me answer." Alexis said getting up taking a deep breath. "OK, in order yes, it was amazing, no it different attack and the Suicune it was like a ….."

Alexis had to stop there she couldn't answer the last question as she thought back to that day of seeing Suicune. The white, blue and purple far flowing in the light wind looking at her and its red eyes so focus as it spared at her like it was trying to connect to her. The little girl with pink loops pulled on Alexis's shirt.

"Erm, Alexis you didn't answer the last question." She said.

"Oh, sorry. I had to think because it was so quick because an Unown first appeared just before Suicune did and I felt something amazing when I saw Suicune." Alexis explains.

Alexis felt like Suicune was still there with her like she and it was one with each other. Legendary Pokemon were so mysterious than any other Pokemon around the world. Alexis had to learn more about them and by doing that she had to listen in her summer camp classes and become a Pokemon trainer.

**Please review this chapter as we continue with the next chapter many years have gone by and Alexis is older about to start her journey, but which Pokemon is she going to pick to be her starter Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter. Fan art coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back don't worry I will continue my other stories I ate no quitter I come up with this story when I was playing my Pokemon Y game and thought what if there was a trainer out there in the Pokemon world that goes on a journey after seeing a legendary Pokemon and wants to capture and train all the legendary Pokemon out there becoming the legendary Pokemon trainer and meets Tobias. Well, let's see what happens please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Pokemon Partner Journey Begins**

Five years later Alexis was now ten years old and was biking her way at top speed towards Professor Elm's lab. She remembers the route very well from when she was very little. She remembers it well it was the a few days after she found a Z Unown in her back garden when she was five years old then out of the blue Suicune.

"Hey, slow down young lady." Called a woman in a blue police officer's uniform blowing her whistle.

"Sorry Officer Jenny I'm in a hurry." Alexis called back biking through Goldenrod City. "I need to get to Professor Elm's lab to get my partner Pokemon to start my journey and become a Pokemon master."

"Hold it!" Officer Jenny said using her motorcycle to jump Alexis and stop her. "Is that a fold up bike I can get you there faster on my motorcycle, you need New Bark Town right."

"Yes I do need New Bark Town thank you Officer Jenny." Alexis said excitedly getting off her bike. "Let me fold up my bike. My dad got it for me for my tenth birthday. Good thing too because I was getting too big for my old bike."

"Right, here change your helmet road law safety young lady. I'll hook your bike up and get you to New Bark Town. Ready, right hold on tight." Officer Jenny said getting her motorcycle ready.

"Whoa! So cool!" Alexis called up excitedly holding on tight.

With the wind blowing through her hair that wasn't covered by the motorcycle extra helmet as Officer Jenny took a short cut to New Bark Town. Quick, easy and by the law Alexis was in New Bark Town outside Professor Elm's lab. This was it Alexis thought as she smiles looking at the lab that hadn't changed one bit. Officer Jenny took back her spare helmet and gave Alexis her fold up bike back. Waving good-bye to Alexis and wishing her good luck.

"Hello, Professor Elm I'm here to collect my Pokemon. Weird where are all the Pokemon?" Alexis said walking into the lab after knocking. "Wha! Huh? A fire type Pokemon. A water type and an electric type too."

"Jolteon! Oh, dear Flareon! Vaporeon please! Oh, Alexis hello long time no see." Professor Elm said chasing three Pokemon. "Sorry I had some Eevees and three got out of their Pokéballs and found my only three stones I had. Argh! Jolteon no don't Thunderstock my computer. Oh, dear!"

Jolteon had spark up a simple small electric beam and use it on Professor Elm's computer making it explode. Poor Professor Elm as his bowed his head with a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head. Alexis's eye widen with stock as a sweat drop appeared on the left side of her head. So one thing had change Professor Elm having trouble with three newly evolved Eevees.

"Erm, Professor would like some help?" Alexis asked as she saw Vaporeon used Water Gun on Professor Elm.

"Argh! Yes … Please!" Professor Elm said once Vaporeon was done.

After being stocked, flamed and soaked by Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon were finally back into their Pokéballs. The lab was all over the place a mess from chasing the three Pokemon and the chaos they created, but she decided to help clean up the notes and put away the lab equipment.

"Oh, Alexis please there's no need to help me clean up I'll do that." Professor Elm said taking the notes from Alexis. "It was the Pokemon I really needed help with I was studying Eevee evolution and three as you can see escaped."

"Speaking of Pokemon I decide to have Cyndaquil as my partner Pokemon." Alexis said putting her hand together.

"Oh, dear so you didn't get my message then?"

"Message? What message?"

Professor Elm explains there was four other starter trainers like her, but they come a day early and took their chosen partner Pokemon. One trainer got one of the Eevees. No Cyndaquil, no Chikorita and no Totodile, Alexis had dialed home to check with her mother. Professor Elm had called after Officer Jenny had offered her an quick ride to New Bark Town.

"Sorry, Alexis I am still waiting on the eggs at the Pokemon Day Care Centre to hatch, but I do have one more Pokemon you can have." Professor Elm said taking out a Pokéball.

"What is it Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I need more research on evolution and being this Pokemon is known as the evolution Pokemon." Professor Elm opens the Pokéball to reveal the Pokemon inside.

"Oh, an Eevee. You are cute little guy. Huh?" Alexis wondered when Eevee stained her.

"This Eevee is a girl Eevee not a boy Eevee. Try to bond with her, but here is her Pokéball and here is your Pokédex for your journey." Professor Elm passed everything to Alexis. "Finally this is a Pokégear my number is inside so you may add numbers in it to contact friends and family. Most of all you can listen to The Goldenrod City's radio station and you check where you are by accessing the town map here."

"Wow, thanks Professor. OK, Eevee let's start our journey together. Return!" Alexis return Eevee into her Pokéball.

Professor Elm wish Alexis good luck on her journey with Eevee now she had her starter Pokemon partner Alexis began her journey her journey of becoming a Pokemon master and to learn about the legendary Pokemon. Alexis got onto her bike and made her way to Cherrygrove City unaware she was being watch by the three breast creatures Raikou, Entai and Suicune seeing Alexis starts her journey.

**Please review this chapter as we continue with the next chapter many years have gone by and Alexis is older and wiser now, but she meets at last Tobias who is just a boy learn more in the next chapter. Fan art coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back don't worry I will continue my other stories I ate no quitter I come up with this story when I was playing my Pokemon Y game and thought what if there was a trainer out there in the Pokemon world that goes on a journey after seeing a legendary Pokemon and wants to capture and train all the legendary Pokemon out there becoming the legendary Pokemon trainer and meets Tobias. Well, let's see what happens please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: My Name Is Tobias.**

Sinnoh, been through Kalos after she dealt with Johto three years she been a trainer and she could tell you what she been up to. First after getting her starter Pokemon she met different trainers and Pokemon. When she tracked down the Unown temple she caught each different one and then finally the three breast themselves Entai, Raikou and of course Suicune. Thinking about Suicune and the Unown bought back memories eight years ago. Alexis Bacall spent most of trainer career studying about Pokemon while challenging Pokemon gyms.

"Daddy is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, Candice and she beat me winning the icicle bridge yesterday." Her father answered the gym leader.

"Yo, gym leader guy good morning how you're Pokemon?" Alexis asked smiling.

"Their fine thank you and this is my daughter Candice." The leader asked.

"I'm going to be the next Snowpoint City gym leader when I'm older." Candice said smiling.

Alexis smile at the girl sweater a bit big on her, but when your grandparents make you something at a young age you want to wear every day to get the chance they see you wearing it. The gym leader drop off Candice as the teacher was talking to Alexis then the school bell rang.

"Alright children we have a trainer from Johto to teach us about being a Pokemon trainer. Huh? Erm, Alexis?" the teacher said.

"Umbreon! Um!" said an Umbreon at the teacher jumping onto her desk.

"Sorry about that Miss. Foible, but I like to show the class my partner Pokemon, Umbreon." Alexis said walking into the classroom. "Hey, kids I'm Alexis Bacall and I've been a trainer for three years now. Umbreon started off as an Eevee before she evolved. Any questions? Yes, you little boy."

"How you know it's a girl Pokemon?" the boy asked.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon said sitting down staining the boy.

"Hahaha! Don't worry she did that to me when I first met her." Alexis said laughing a little. "Sometimes you can tell by the Pokemon ears or tails and the size of their patterns. Male Eevees tails are bigger than females. OK, next question. Yes, your Candice what you like to ask me."

"My daddy said you have an Entai and you use it to beat him yesterday, can we see it?" Candice asked.

"How about you guys get your coats on a follow me and Umbreon outside into the playground." Alexis said leaving the classroom followed by Umbreon.

The children followed quickly grabbing their coats with the teacher Miss. Foible. Alexis waited outside for the children to arrive for a show. Umbreon sat next to her trainer much had changed since they first met each other. Now the children were wearing their coats and now outside. Alexis took out her Pokéballs and threw them into the air. The children's eyes widen with surprise as they saw Alexis's Pokemon. A boy with green eyes and blue grey hair couldn't move as he saw the Johto Legendary Pokemon. He walked up to Alexis.

"Excuse me!" he said a little nervous.

"Yes, and what's your name?" Alexis asked the boy.

"Tobias. Erm, …. Can I ride on one of your Pokemon, please?" Tobias asked blushing a little.

"Hm, well. OK, hey, kids how about a ride?" Alexis said calling to everyone. "Since you Tobias asked first and nicely you get to ride on a legendary dog Pokemon of your choice. Three kids at a time pick only the Legendary dog Pokemon please."

Tobias looked at each legendary dog Pokemon and he saw Suicune looking so elegant and so inviting. Alexis saw the look on Tobias's face she remembers that face she had many years ago. Right, Suicune it is as she picked up Tobias and places him onto Suicune's back. With Candice and another student Alexis took them on a ride on Suicune.

"OK, ready kids hold on tight I've done this loads of times." Alexis said nudging the side of Suicune.

Suicune leap into the air with Alexis and three children holding on tight as they jump onto roof top to roof top with the cold air in their faces and hair. Tobias couldn't believe he was riding on a legendary dog Pokemon it felt so amazing as he held on tight, but he wish it wasn't short as they return to the school playground to let the other children have their go.

"OK, who's next for a ride?" Alexis asked.

"I want to Raikou next." Said a girl.

"Me too please." Said another girl.

"Me, me I want Raikou to please." Said a boy.

Tobias watch as he saw Alexis took the three other children on Raikou's back. Tobias was young and his family was moving soon. To where he wasn't sure but he was sure about one thing. He'll be coming back to Sinnoh with a goal to beat the Sinnoh League, but he needed to become a trainer first just like Alexis who he wishes to battle with one day.

**Please review this chapter as we continue with the next chapter Alexis has finally return to Kento Region looking for the legendary bird Pokemon of Kento and meets a special trainer we know and love. Fan art coming soon.**


End file.
